Malec YouTube AU
by Queen of Disney
Summary: Magnus and Alec have been dating for a year, and their friends convince them to start a YouTube Channel. They become internet famous everybody loves them. They have a fall out because of one of Magnus' exs. They each start their own YouTube channels, they meet again two years later at VidCon. Will they be able to fall in love again, did they ever fall out of love? I do not own pic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters they all belong to The Mortal Instruments series written by Cassandra Clare.

Hello YouTube

Magnus was setting up the camera and lights in the park while Alec, Izzy, and Jace went to the lake to fill the buckets of water.

Magnus and Alec have been dating for a solid year now and they were so in love, that their love, made you fall in love, with their love. They met by pure fate alone. Magnus was never a coffee drinker so on the day of his math midterm his sophomore year of college at NYC, he needed that extra boost after staying up all night studying. When he waked into the coffee shop he was immediately hit with the smell of coffee. Magnus always preferred tea, but tea was not going to get him through this midterm. When he got his coffee, he was at the shop door about to exit when it swung open and he was hit by a brick wall. Or at least it felt like a brick wall. Magnus looked up into the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen and he was in love.

Alec was already having a terrible day. He was late and tiered. He ran to his favorite coffee shop on campus and opened the door in a rush since he was going to be late for class. He was so worried about being late that he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. Of course, since the universe just loves to laugh at an embarrassed Alec, with his luck Alec had run into the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. The man had such captivating eyes, they were gold with hints of green flecks around the iris, but what was most interesting is that the pupil was thinner than normal and longer, giving the eyes the appearance that resembled a cat's eye. Alec gazed into those eyes, and he knew that he was in trouble.

They both had to leave for class but they exchanged numbers first since Alec insisted on buying Magnus a new shirt. They texted all week long until Friday when they met up to go to the mall. That day Alec found out that shopping with Magnus was as bad as shopping with Izzy. After that they continued to text and go on dates eventually they ended up here a year later.

They had decided to try having a YouTube cannel because all their friends said that they were funny individuals; however, they were even more hilarious together. Their friends said it was the contrast in personalities that made their conversations so entertaining. So, Magnus and Alec thought that they might as well try the YouTube thing. In truth, it was Izzy's idea as well as Magnus' but Alec went along with it (Mostly because even after a year of dating he still was not immune to Magnus' puppy dog eyes).

They decided to name their cannel the ship name their friends gave them. Yes, their cannel was going to be called MALEC. Magnus and Izzy made the YouTube page, it was glittery and amazing. Today for their first video they thought that because it was a couple's cannel that their audience would enjoy a boyfriend tag video.

Magnus finished setting up and the three Lightwoods returned with 10 buckets of water. Alec and Magnus got in front of the camera and Izzy signaled them that it was action time.

*(Alec is green, Magnus is purple, both are Blue) *

Hello, lovelies, I'm Magnus Bane, your fabulously dressed one…

And I'm Alec Lightwood, your darkly dressed one

And we are Magnus and Alec better known as Malec!

Welcome to our channel, this is the first video we are posting so please if you like this video give it a thumbs up, and if you like us please subscribe.

Please leave comments below on what kind of video you would like us to do next. Today we are doing the Boyfriend tag, and to help us with this challenge I have my brother Jace behind the camera and my sister Izzy is here to help with the water.

So, Izzy got a bunch of questions off the internet and cut them into pieces of paper and placed them into this hat. We each get five questions, if we do not answer correctly then we get cold lake water spilled on us. Oh, I forgot to mention we are from New York, and we are filming in Central Park. The lake water at this time is really cold so I hope I don't get any answers wrong.

The loser of this challenge will have to do the most popular voted dare in the comments. Also, links to our other social media accounts will be in the description box below.

Let's get started Round 1!

Both Alec and Magnus reach into the hat and take out a folded piece of paper. They play rock paper scissors to see who goes first. Magnus lost so he has to answer first.

First question for me is… what sport is your significant other good at? This is so easy, Alec you are going down, so Alec is like a real life male version of Katniss Everdeen from The Hunger Games. He is really good at archery.

That one was easy, I would be offended if you didn't get that right. I would have to brake-up with you. Anyway, my questions is… Your partner is sitting in front of the TV, what is he watching? Oh, god uh… it's between America's Next Top Model or Project Runway but I'm going to go with Project Runway.

You are correct my dear Alexander, either one would have been correct, but I do love Project Runway a little more because I want to be a designer one day. Alright so we both passed the first round.

On to the second round!

My turn again… When did you and your partner first kiss? I know this, it was at the end of our first date, Alexander like the gentleman that he is walked me home and we kissed and then he fell down the stairs leading to my loft.

Magnus started laughing so hard at the memory that tears were in his eyes while Alec was trying to hid his blush from the camera.

Oh, shut up, it's been a year let it go please, okay, so my next question is… What was your partner wearing when you first met them? That not fair Magnus always wears these elegant and often elaborate outfits and then he never wears them again.

If you can't answer the question, then you get lake watered!

Izzy walked over to one of the buckets, picked it up and dumped it over Alec's head.

Oh! By the angel that is so cold, Magnus, why did I let you talk me into this. Just go to the next question please.

Whatever you desire my love, Round Three! The next question is… What was the first gift your partner ever gave you? Alec got me an arrow necklace for our one month anniversary.

Ha, that's wrong. Woo, Izzy get the bucket!

No, it's not that was the first gift that you got me… oh wait no I change my answer wait…

It was no use Izzy was already pouring the water on Magnus' head.

Hahaha. For the viewers, the first gift I got Magnus was a week after we were dating during spring break, my family went to San Francisco. When I was in China Town I got him a charm for luck and protection. I gave it to him when we came back. That was two weeks before our one month anniversary.

Oh, Alexander you and your gifts, what will I ever do with you. I suppose the only thing I can do, love you.

They stared at each other lovingly until Jace gave an off-camera cough for them to break up the googly eyes.

So, my next question is… what is your partner's favorite hobby? Magnus is like the shopping master, he always gets these great deals, like today he is dressed in normal clothes because there was a chance he would get wet, but every day he looks amazing. An outfit that looks like it costs the same as a house really only cost him around thirty dollars. So, shopping is his hobby.

Right you are Alexander, I have a good eye for affordable fashion, if you follow my Instagram and my snapchat you will see what my darling means.

Okay off to round Four!

My questions is… what was the name of your lovers first family pet. Well Alexander has only ever mentioned one family pet so I'm going with the quote on quote demon cat Church. I actually met Church and he loved me, spent all day cuddling with me to the point where Alexander got jealous. Till this day I don't know if he was jealous of Church or myself.

I was not jealous it was just that it had been a long day and I wanted to cuddle with my boyfriend was that too much to ask for. Yes, Church was the first and only family pet, since he is such a demon to everyone else except Max and Magnus, he kind of ruined the fun in getting any other pet. My question is… what is the name of your lover's mother and father. Uh well um…

Alec looked at Magnus for something to say because he didn't want to tell the whole internet that Magnus was an orphan if Magnus didn't want them to know.

Let's skip that question, I know that pumpkin knows my parents' names.

The Final Round WOOO! This will be the tie breaker.

I'll go first since I didn't really go last round. My question is… what would be the last name your partner would want if you were to get married. We have actually talked about this, um… I think we both agreed that we would hyphenate both our last names. Lightwood-Bane was what we agreed on.

It was, it sounds so cool right. Comment below what you think of the last name. Now for the last question… What was your partner's parents first reaction when they met you?

Magnus looked at Alec because again this was a personal and touchy subject. Alec nodded his head saying it was okay to continue.

Alright Alexander's parents are not the most accepting people, so when they first met me they didn't like me at all. In fact, I was kicked out of the house when they found out I was bisexual. They are slowly starting to get used to the idea that Alexander is gay.

So, that was our boyfriend tag, we did really good, we tied at four points. If you like the video give it a big thumbs up.

And if you would like to look at me or cupcake over here please subscribe to our channel. Also, leave comments on what you would like to see next time and on what dare Alexander and I have to do since no one won we share the punishment.

This is Malec, and we will see you next time.

Magnus and Alec spent most of the night editing the video, then uploading it on YouTube before they went to bed.

"I'm really happy we did this love, we had a lot of fun filming. I could get used to this, I just hope people like us."

"Mags, babe, anyone would be crazy not to love you, you are the embodiment of sexy and smart."

"Oh, am I, do continue."

"Haha tomorrow Mags, I'll tell you all morning long how fabulous you are. Let's go to sleep it's been a long day."

"Love you."

"Love you."

They went to sleep in each other's arms dreaming about each other. They loved each other and they really hoped that the people on YouTube would as well. They had no idea just how much they would be loved.

 **Authors Note: so, that was the first chapter. Let me know what you thought about it in the comments below. I am always open about how I can improve my writing. Also, comment what challenge or video Malec should do next, and what the dare should be. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: Gaining Followers and Q&A

**Gaining Followers and Live Q &A**

Magnus blinked him eyes many times trying to adjust to the light coming from the line between the two curtains. Magnus was warm and safe when he was being held in his boyfriend's arms. Magnus looked up at his sleeping boyfriend and just thought to himself that he was lucky to have this angel in his life. The morning rays gave his Alexander an angelic glow, his raven hair that framed his pale face was heavenly. Magnus loved Alec's eyes the most they were such a rare shade of blue, Magnus could drown in them like he could in an ocean.

"Your staring again and its creepy stop, I'm trying to get some sleep, since school is out."

"Oh Alexander, I love you too and good morning as well."

"Mags, it's too early for sarcasm, I love you too"

"I'm going to see how our video is doing. I wonder if we have any subscribers yet."

Magnus reached over Alec's body to get to his phone that was on the night stand. He was blinded by the lighting of his phone, so he put the display light lower. He was greeted with a photo of himself and Alexander, it made him smile every time he was it. That's why he set it as his lock screen paper because every time he opened his phone he was greeted with Alec's smiling face, and it made his day that much better.

Magnus opened YouTube and went to the Malec page. He immediately let out a shriek and dropped his phone on his face. Alec was alarmed because his usually graceful boyfriend just dropped his phone on his face.

"Mags, are you alright, why did you scream?"

"Alexander, I… we… Malec Channel… WE HAVE TWENTY SUBSCRIBERS ALREADY! OMG… I LOVE YOU!"

Magnus was screaming and bounding on the bed probably waking up the entire building. He grabbed Alec's face and kissed him with so much enthusiasm. Alec hadn't quit processed everything that Magnus yelled in his face because he was to worried about his boyfriend's state of mind and he could never focus when Magnus kissed him. Once they pulled apart Alec was finally able to let what Magnus had said earlier sink in.

"Wait, we only put that video up last night how do we already have that many followers?"

"Alexander, don't question a good thing just enjoy it. Let's read some of the comments."

"Honey, I don't know if that's a good idea, I mean people are pretty vicious with their comments."

"Darling, they can't say anything I haven't already heard. People are vicious online and in real life. If you let those comments drown out the positive ones, then you'll never feel good about yourself. I'm proud that I'm Bisexual and that I'm in love with you. I'm proud that I love fashion, make-up, and glitter. So, what they say doesn't affect me and you shouldn't let it get to you either."

"You're right Mags, I'll read the comments while you make us some breakfast deal?"

"Sure love, I know that you just want to read them so you can skip over the nasty ones and save me from their hate, but I'll let you play knight in shining armor just this once because I'm hungry."

Magnus gabbed Alec's hands and pulled him out of the bed. Magnus jumped on Alec's back and Alec took off full speed toward the kitchen leaving a trail of laughter in their wake. In the kitchen Alec set Magnus down and took a seat at the counter, so that he could watch Magnus make their breakfast.

"The first comment says 'They are so cute, I heart them,' that was from Malec101."

"Malec101 that is so cute, I am so calling us that from now on. Imagine your mother calling and being asking what we are doing that day, and me answering 'Well Malec is going to the park,' she would be so confused but then she would laugh when we explain it to her, I'm glad that people understand our channel name as being a ship name."

They continued to read comments while Magnus cooked dinner and they even responded to a few of the comments they liked best. They also kept a running tally on what dare was suggested and which one was most requested. Turns out that their subscribers really wanted to know about them, so the most requested video was the Q&A. So, they sent out a Facebook post, a tweet, a snap, and Instagram telling people to submit their questions for them also telling them that the next video would be posted the next week.

A week later it was time to film the Q&A for their channel. The past week they gained twelve followers which put them at thirty-two subscribers in total and their channel was only a week old. Alec and Magnus both knew that, that number was small compared to other YouTubers; however, they didn't care because for a new channel it wasn't bad at all.

 _ **Authors Note: Bold is Magnus, Italics is Alec. Underline is both**_

Hello and welcome back to our channel!

 **I'm Magnus Bane your awesome one, Hello to our Thirty-Two subscribers! I cannot tell you how much it means to us that you have decided to subscribe to us! Malec loves you, you are lovely and beautiful and just awesome!**

 _I'm Alec Lightwood your socially awkward one, Hello, to all those people who are watching us for the first time. Thank you for deciding to watch our videos, and as Mags mentioned thank you to all our subscribers._

 **This is our second video on the channel, a link to our first video, which was a boyfriendXboyfriend tag, will be in the description box below along with our social media accounts if you want to follow either me or Alexander. In our last video, there was a tie and so we both have to do the dare that was requested in the comments below. We will reveal that at the end of the video.**

 _The most requested video as you can tell from the title was all about getting to know us! So, we will just randomly choose questions. I'm taking the questions from twitter while Mags is taking questions from Facebook._

Let's Get Started!

 **The first one from Facebook is from the username ColorMeWonderful who wanted to know how long we have been dating. I don't know if we mentioned this in the boyfriend tag but the answer is that we have been together for two almost three magical years. I also love your profile picture ColorMeWonderful, that flower is amazing, you have a great talent.**

 _This question is from Twitter from username ShimmeringMalec who wanted to know who is the drama queen in the relationship. That is Mags hands down, he is dramatic in every aspect of life, but he is cute so he is forgiven… hey!_

Magnus had thrown a pillow at Alec that hit him on the side of the face and they both burst into laughter.

 **Alright, back to the questions GrabtheFangirls asked who is the jealous one in the relationship? This is all my darling Alexander. He is the most jealous person in the world, if it were up to him I would never be allowed to go outside without him. He is really cute and hot when he gets all jealous and possessive, so he's forgiven.**

 _Okay it's true but can you blame me? Honestly, Mags you are the most gorgeous person I have ever seen and then you dress yourself in such a way that it highlights how beautiful you truly are, and then you have to go and wear make-up that brings out your natural beauty even more, and to top it off if being sexy isn't enough, you also are the kindest most caring person alive. Uh, it's not fare I'm just me and your you so of course I get jealous easily. Your so much better than I am._

Magnus got up and sat himself in Alec's lap and put his arms around Alec's neck. Magnus gave him a hug and kissed the side of Alec's head while Alec hid his face in Magnus' neck. As Magnus passed his fingers through Alec's hair he said "You are more than good enough, you are perfect. You are wrong it is I who is so incredibly lucky to have you. You, Alexander, are so much better than me. Even if you weren't I would be with you because I love you, I cannot live without you. Alexander, never doubt my love for you. You gave me the thing I've always wanted you gave me a family, you gave me true, unconditional love. You did the one thing no one has ever done, you chose me, you stayed. You saw someone worth loving."

Alec lifted his head and looked at Magnus with so much love that the fangirls would later almost faint from how he looked at Magnus. Fans of Malec on Tumbler would make Gifs that would say find someone who looks at you like this. They gave each other a quick kiss keeping in mind that they were still filming.

 _So yea, I'm the jealous one. BabyBane wants to know who is the fashionable one in the relationship… … … that's a ridiculous question. I'm not even going to answer it. Mags continue. Also, I'm not loving the username either._

 **Aww Alexander are you getting the green eyes?**

 _I have blue eyes thank you very much!_

 **You know what I mean love. Alright I won't tease you anymore, I fear if you turn anymore red you will pass out. The next question is from GlitterBane wants to know what is one physical feature we love most about each other. Well, for me it's his eyes they are so blue and they just scream innocence and radiate kindness. I love Alexander's eyes so much.**

 _I would have to say the same thing, I love Magnus' eyes they are so unique. Magnus had a bit of an eye color disfiguration due to something I can't mention, but it made his eyes this impossibly attractive gold eyes with touches of green in them. Also, it caused his pupil to look cat like, they are one of a kind much like Mags is. My next question the last question for today is from CatsAreCute who asked what is our favorite memory together. For me it was when I met Magnus, because my whole life changed after that. That will forever be the best day of my life, I will never forget bumping into him at the campus coffee shop._

 **As for me, my favorite memory recently would be this past Halloween when me and Alexander had a couple's costume. We both are obsessed with this book series called the** _ **Mortal Instruments**_ _,_ **so I went as a warlock and my love went as a shadow hunter. We looked so bad ass together. Our friends sometimes call us High Warlock of Brooklyn and the Head of the New York Institute. It's more of an inside joke but it was a great Halloween. Speaking of inside jokes Alexander, go make me a pie.**

At that Magnus rolled around the floor laughing till it hurt while Alec rolled his eyes and gave an annoyed look to the camera.

 _Are you finished? Because I could tell them about Peru, if you really wanted…_

Alec was caught off mid-sentence because the doorbell rang throughout the loft.

 **That must be Izzy, okay so remember we talked about the dare Alexander and I had to do? Well, no one commented on that so we asked our own friends and they came up with the worst dare ever. I'll go get the door while Alexander explains the dare.**

 _Okay, so my sister Izzy is latterly the worst cook alive. She burns water, it literally caught on fire, water caught on fire. It was insane, so we were dared to eat whatever she cooked for us. Here she comes, say hi to YouTube Izzy._

" _Hi YouTube don't believe anything these meanies say I am a wonderful cook._

 **Time Jump: The meal is ready**

 **Well the charming Isabelle has cooked for us… uh, why don't you tell the audience what you have prepared for us.**

In all honest neither Alec or Magnus could tell what the lump in front of them was supposed to be.

"Of course Maggie, I made chocolate chip cookies for you guys, and I didn't start a fire, I call that progress."

Alec and Magnus gave a look to the camera that meant pray for us and they both picked us the supposed cookie and fed it to each other. It was promptly spit back out while Magnus and Alec ran to the bathroom to wash their mouths to rid themselves of the awful taste.

That's all for today! If you like this video give it a big thumbs up and if you haven't already but wish to please hit that subscribe button. This is Malec wishing you lots of love.

Izzy ended up staying over for a movie night before her boyfriend Simon picked her up after his band practice. They all decided that they hadn't seen the gang in a while so they set Saturday aside just to have a hangout day with their friends. Friends such as Ragnor, Raphael, Cat, and Tessa, Will, and Jem for Magnus. For Alec, his friends included Jace, Izzy, Simon (kind of, mostly due to Izzy), and Clary (Again mostly due to Jace).

Magnus and Alec spent the rest of the night after Izzy left editing their video and posting it on the Malec channel. It reminded them of when they first posted that boyfriends tag video. Magnus' wish was still the same, that people would love and support them. They had already gained subscribers Magnus hoped that more subscribers were in the future. As he fell asleep in Alec's arms he knew that even if the whole YouTube thing didn't work out he still had Alexander, and that was more than enough.

 **Authors Note: That was chapter two, chapter three is on its way. I hope you enjoyed the story so far.**


	3. Chapter 3: All That Glitters Is Not Gold

All That Glitters is not Gold

 _ **Authors note: I know I haven't uploaded in a while, but that was because I was on vacation in Europe and I didn't bring my laptop and I hardly had Wi-Fi over there anyways. I recently got back and am dealing with which University to study in and transferring all my college credits and all that fun stuff (not really fun at all.) So, sorry for not uploading sooner and sorry this is a short chapter I'm building up to the next one where Malec meet for the first time in two years at Vidcon. Thank you so much for reading, I will be updating soon.**_

 **One year later**

Within a year the Malec channel boomed in the YouTube world. They were YouTube famous. They were invited to vid con and made a movie on YouTube Red with fellow YouTubers, they went on a country tour, and they had their own merchandise. Alec and Magnus couldn't be happier with the love they received from the fans. On their channel the fans loved to meet the other members of Malec's family. They had met Simon, Clary, Jace, Izzy, Cat, Ragnor, Raphael, Will, Tessa, and Jem.

Their most famous video was uploaded the day after their world tour had happened, the one where Izzy had recorded Alec's proposal to Magnus. The internet and basically almost the entire world were so excited to see the Malec wedding. No one however was more excited than the duo themselves.

In February, two months after the proposal video was released, Magnus uploaded a video to the Malec channel telling the viewers that the engagement was off and that the Malec channel was no more. Magnus told the audience that he would keep the cannel running if only so that people could watch their videos if they so desired. People would have thought that it was a scam if not for the fact that Magnus looked broken and was crying in the video. After that YouTube was never the same, so many people were heartbroken because of this news. The biggest mystery that was never revealed to them was the reason for the separation, even the family didn't know why they had separated, they just watched as their two-favorite people break from a union that was so beautiful. Everyone wanted to know what would happen after that, no one more that the two hurting souls that called out into the middle of the night in tears wondering the same question what now.

 **Two Years Later**

Three months after Magnus posted the video that shocked the nation two new channels opened on YouTube. **The Bane of Your Existence** and **ALightwood** , from there Malec fans broke off into three different directions. Some who simply favored Magnus over Alec became part of Magnus' sparkly empire, the ones who favored Alec over Magnus became the lights that built Alec's corner on YouTube, and for the Malec fans who simply loved both they subscribed and supported both. The YouTube comments section on YouTube became a war zone between the extreme Banners (Magnus' fandom) and the Lightwoods (Alec's fandom) who both fought because they each fandom blamed the other person for the Malec breakup. It wasn't just the fandom that ended up having to choose between Magnus and Alec, their friends did too. Many just went back to who they were friends with first before Malec had become an item. Which means Ragnor, Cat, Will, Jem, Tessa, and Raphael were with Magnus, and Izzy, Jace, and Clary were with Alec. However, that didn't mean that the friends stopped hanging out they usually got together without Magnus and Alec to talk about when they think this silly argument will be over.

Magnus and Alec however were unlike their fandom; they were not hostile towards each other. They simple pretended the other didn't exists, they avoided each other at all costs. In fact, they alternated years on who would attend vid con, one year Magnus would go and Alec would turn down the invite and vice versa. However, in the most secret of hearts Magnus and Alec often kept an eye on each other. Watching each other's videos and keeping tabs on the others' lives. Alec was well informed that while he hasn't dated since Magnus, that Magnus has dated many people. He even introduces them in some of his videos. Alec tried to pretend like it didn't matter to him, but he was pretty hurt because he still loved Magnus and wished that they had never broken up in the first place, but obviously, Magnus didn't feel that same.

Alec often thought of that night that they canceled the engagement and wondered if he had made the biggest mistake of his life by letting Magnus go. He was never happier then when he was with Magnus. The world was just brighter with him around. Magnus was loud and sparkly and yes he did have his own faults, but Alec knew back then that he wanted to spend his life with Magnus, and being apart from Magnus for two years now has shown him that he can't live without Magnus. Sure, Alec had tried to move on and he went on dates but he never could really get interested in anyone he went out with because he always compared them with Magnus, and comparing anyone to Magnus in Alec's eyes was unfair because he would always choose Magnus. So, after a few months of trying Alec had given up and devoted all his time to YouTube and his other job as a writer. Alec paused from his novel when he realized he had spaced out and typed Magnus' name for two whole lines and closed his laptop. Alec looked out his apartment window at the sky above Manhattan and wondered if somewhere in Brooklyn Magnus was thinking about him, although he doubted it. Alec sighed opened his mail box and accepted his invitation to vid con it was his year after all, and he went to sleep dreaming of a life he could have had and will most likely never get the chance to have again.

Magnus was a mess. He knew he was a mess, his cat new he was a mess, and his lover knew he was a mess. Magnus could pin point the exact moment his life became a mess, the night that he and Alec broke off their engagement. After that Magnus spiraled into a routine of self-destruction. Magnus went out partying to dance the pain away, he drank more than his weight in alcohol to drown the memories of a happier time, and he slept with many people to erase the feeling of loneliness even if just for one night. Magnus didn't do well being alone so he took lovers and boyfriends to try to fill the whole in his heart that Alec left. Magnus was so drunk last night that he doesn't know the person that is next to him in his bed, he thinks he asked whatever his name is to be his boyfriend last night he's not sure. Magnus picked up his phone to see the time and immediately groaned when the bright light illuminated from his phone. After dimming the light, he was met with dozens of notifications, the one that most interested him was a thank you from YouTube for accepting to host a panel at Vidcon. Magnus sank into the mattress and just about had a full-blown panic attack, he had drunkenly accepted to go to vidcon the same year Alec was going. Which means he was going to see Alexander for the first time in two years. The rest of the notifications were from all his social media accounts with the all three fandoms going crazy over the fact that Magnus and Alec were both attending vidcon this year. Magnus got up and went to the kitchen to grad a bottle of vodka, he was too sober for this. Magnus could help but wonder how this was all going to turn out.


	4. Chapter 4: Vidcon

VidCon

Alec was currently in the car on the way to VidCon, and he was about to have a full-blown panic attack. In fact, Alec was pretty sure that he has been on the verge of a panic attack since the day he woke up to find that the internet was going crazy because Magnus was going to VidCon this year and so was Alec. Alec was freaking out about having to see Magnus again, but mostly he was puzzled as to why Magnus accepted to go this year. Mostly, Alec was scared about what it meant that Magnus accepted. Alec wondered if that meant that he was over Alec to the point that he doesn't mind seeing him again, sure when they were fighting and working around each other Alec hated it but at least that meant that they still felt something for each other. However, the thought that Magnus has actually gotten over whatever that feeling was that caused enough emotion to avoid Alec was gone, scared Alec. Of course, there is a chance they don't even run into each other, their panels could be on opposite ends of the venue or they could be busy all day never running into each other. Alec let out a little laugh of amusement at how stupid he was for thinking that the first thing he would do is run into Magnus. He pushed his nerves down and the thoughts of Magnus and got ready for what this event was all about, the fans.

No matter how many times Alec attends VidCon it still amazes him, the number of people, the costumes, the food, really everything. Alec usually hated crowds which is why he hated clubs and parties, but there was something about VidCon and the energy inside the building and from the people that gave Alec energy and made him comfortable. As Alec was walking he ran into a person and fell on his butt. Alec looked up about to ask were the person had been looking when the words caught in his throat it was a fellow YouTuber his name was Raj. Raj was a video game YouTuber he was nice all the times that Alec had met him. Alec knew that Raj had a bit of a crush on him, but Alec had never really given the guy a chance. Alec thought maybe this year he would, he had to get over Magnus at some point because Alec was starting to feel like he was a bit pathetic. Alec knew that there was no way to erase the love he still felt for Magnus in his heart. He knew that he had no choice in who he was in love with, on who his heart wanted, but he could try to fall in love again. After all he deserved a chance to be loved again.

"Hey Alec, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking at where I was going."

"It's okay Raj, really it's good to see you again. I have to go look for Izzy but I'll see you later maybe we can get something to eat."

Alec left and smiled to himself that he was able to make Raj blush and stumble away. Alec's smile faded when in looking for his sister he heard a familiar laugh not too far way. Alec wanted to ignore it but he was drawn to the sound. Alec remembered when he would do anything to hear that sound, the sound of Magnus' laughter, because it was such a beautiful sound. Alec remembered how that laugh would brighten up his day.

 _Flash Back_

" _Good morning Mags."_

" _Good morning Alexander."_

 _They were cuddled in bed enjoying their day off, no classes to keep them away from each other. Alec turned to Magnus and Magnus did the same. They stared at each other and Magus leaned into Alec to give him a good morning kiss and Alec closed his eyes awaiting the familiar feeling of Magnus' lips on his. That's why he was not expecting a pillow to hit him on the face. He opened his eyes to see Magnus running out of the room while laughing his beautiful carefree laugh. Alec shot out from the bed and yelled "Get Back Here, You're Going To Pay For That!" Alec chased Magnus around the apartment and they were laughing and throwing pillows at each other. Finally, Alec caught Magnus and through him onto his back all the while Magnus was yelling at Alec to put him down. Alec threw Magnus onto the bed and proceeded to tickle him until Magnus yelled for mercy. Alec looked down at a carefree laughing Magnus and felt a surge of love go through him that he leaned down and kissed Magnus with all the love he had._

Alec shook his head to shake the memory to the back of his mind. He didn't want to remember about the time that they were happy together, it hurt too much.

Alec turned in that direction and froze. Magnus was there surrounded by a crowd of people like he usually is, Alec could see Tess, Will, Jem, Ragnor, Raphael, and Cat. There were other strangers there who seemed to be captivated by the light that Magnus radiated. Alec thought that Magnus looked great from top to bottom he had his hair long and styled up with highlights of blue and pink. His make-up was flawless; his clothes were stylish and equally elegant as always. He was wearing a silk blue shirt that had a deep v-line that showed off his chest and gave hints at his toned stomach. Alec was sure that Magnus had recently gone to the gym because that six pack was new. His pants were leather and skin tight they showed off Magnus' long legs perfectly. He was a vision; Alec was too busy with admiring Magnus that he failed to notice that the group had gone quit and that a pair of golden-green eyes were staring at him. When Alec did notice, he gave an awkward wave at Magnus, the next thing he knew Magus started walking towards him. When Magnus was in front of him Alec didn't know what to do other than look at the man who was so familiar yet so much like a stranger to him.

"Hello Alexa…Alec, it's been a while since we last saw each other, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing good um… yea it's been a while since we last spoke, look Magnus I know this is really late but I want to apologize for what happened that night. I hurt you and it's been eating me alive that I never got to say sorry to you face to face."

"Alec, it's been two years I have forgiven you a long time ago also, I said things I was in a fault that night as well. I should have stayed not ran away like I did. Honestly Alec, there is a lot about that night I wish that I could change, but most of all I regret losing my best friend. I miss you Alec."

"I know you've forgiven me but I still wanted to say it. I also regret what happened that night, I was so mad and looking back at it now I could have handled that situation better, but yea I miss you too. Can we try to be friends again?"

Magnus nodded and then wrapped his arms around Alec's waist and buried his head in Alec's shoulder breathing in his familiar sent and enjoying the feeling of home that came with hugging Alec.

Alec was shocked but didn't deny that he had missed the warmth of Magnus' hugs, so he slipped his arms around Magnus and laid his head-on top of Magnus' head. Alec had to admit he had missed his Mags so much, Alec hopped that they could evolve from friends again. Maybe they could have another chance with each other, but in the mend time he would try to see other people in case Magnus really did only want to be his friend.

They were hugging more than was strictly allowed for friends but they hadn't seen each other or spoken to each other in two years. They were so engrossed in each other they didn't even notice that their friends were cheering for them. When they let go of one another they noticed that Alec's siblings and friends as well as Magnus' friends were all gathered around them smiling.

"So this means we can all start to hang out again right because big brother I love you but I have missed my shopping buddy."

"So, the sparkly idiota finally made up with you, finally!"

Izzy and Raphael said at the same time and everyone joined in they were all sharing about how ridiculous the two had been for the past two years. All the while Alec and Magnus just laughed a long and smiled a real smile for the first time in two years.

As the day finished Alec and Magnus met up walking to the exist talking about how their panels had gone, the type of invasive questions fans had asked, and what was the coolest cross play they had seen throughout the day. Alec was enjoying just talking to Magnus again and if they were walking closer to each other than people who are just friends should Alec wasn't going to complain. Their shoulders would occasionally brush and so would their hands but neither of them made a move because they honestly were just enjoying time with one another. As they walked through the exit door that led to the parking area they heard someone yell Alec's name. Alec turned around and saw Raj running over to them.

"Hey Alec, I was wondering if you wanted to go on that date tonight, dinner like you suggested. Oh, hey Magnus didn't see you there."

Magnus had to resist not rolling his eyes and relying with a smart-ass comment like how the hell he hadn't seen him when he was latterly running toward him and Alec a few moments ago. Not to mention the look he gave Magnus when he said the word date with a slight emphasis on the word. Magnus won't deny that he was jealous but he had no right to be, so if Alec wanted to go on a date with Raj then so be it. He was brought out of his train of thought when Alec began to reply.

"Uh… right now. We could try for tomorrow I was going to hang out with Magnus, we became friends again and we wanted to catch up."

"No Alec, it's fine really we can catch up later. You have fun on your date with Raj, we have all the time in the world to catch up, plus I'm sure Raj will be busy later with beating the newest high score on _Mario Brothers_."

Okay so that last comment was a slip of jealousy on Magnus' part but he couldn't help it. He did feel bad however when he received an unimpressed face from Alec. He was about to apologize when Raj just had to open his mouth.

"Are you sure Alec we can go out some other time, I will always have time for you, while Magnus might not while sleeping with basically everyone in New York. Oh, and doing his little make-up videos as well."

"Excuse me! HOW DARE YOU, YOU…"

Alec had enough and put himself between the two of them before something bad happened.

"Magnus, stop please you insulted him first his video game videos are entertaining." Then Alec turned to face Raj and spoke "Raj, don't ever refer to Magnus like that again. He has the right to live however he likes free of judgment, and his little make-up videos, as you so kindly referred to them as, are the most successful thing on YouTube, including being more popular than yours. I will go eat with you Raj, but I don't want to hear something like this again. I'll see you later Magnus."

Alec walked away with Raj, and Magnus went to his car sat down and put his head on the steering wheel. He let out controlled breaths and then started the car. Magnus couldn't help but wonder if that night had never happened how would his life be like now. Magnus wanted to blame Camille for the night when Alec and he broke up but he really only had himself to blame, he had let the vindictive snake of a woman ruin his happiness again. Magnus was done with letting her win, he had by some miracle gotten Alec back as a friend and he wasn't going to let him go. He would be whatever Alec wanted him to be a boyfriend or just a friend. He had experienced what life without Alec was like and he hated it. Magnus drove home and only in his bed did he allow himself to wallow in the memory of that dreadful night and imagine how it could have gone differently. He was about to fall asleep when he got a text from Alec telling him good night. That single text that consisted of two words made a smile stretch across his face that didn't leave the entire night he slept.


	5. Chapter 5: The Start of a Friendship

**Authors Note:** Sorry I have not updated in a while. I have been a bit occupied with getting everything ready for Freshman year of college. Financial Aid is so much fun to have to deal with. Anyway, I'm sorry.

 **The Start of a Friendship and The Fixing of a Relationship**

Alec opened the door to his hotel room, trudging into the room. He used his leg to close the door as he hung his coat in the closet near the door. He went to the bathroom and got ready for bed. As he is laying on the bed he reflects on the events of that day. He had seen Magnus and they even became friends again. He went on a date with Raj, just thinking about it made Alec grumble and toss and turn. Alec was really just upset with himself because Raj was a really great guy. He picked a restaurant that he knew Alec liked, he held the door open for Alec, he pulled out his seat for him, he spoke in a polite manner, and in all honesty, that's every guy's dream guy. However, Alec found himself being bored with predictability. Alec lived his whole life knowing what it was going to be like, Alec was the guy who always had a plan and who would always over think things. That's one of the reasons why he had loved Magnus, he messed up all of Alec's plans. Magnus was the type of person who could never be on time because he wanted to be fashionably late, Magnus was the type of person to get Alec out of his comfort zone and take him to restaurants he never even knew existed. Magnus was this world wind that blew Alec away. Magnus with his innuendos and sarcastic nature, Magnus who was the reason he even started on YouTube. Alec loved that Magnus was the exact opposite of him and that they balanced each other perfectly.

Alec knew he was not being fair to Raj, but he could not help the fact that Raj was just too similar to Alec. Alec felt like there would never be adventure in their relationship, he felt that it would be stagnant, never changing. Their relationship would be practical, and Alec knew that love was anything but practical. Love was fighting and making-up, love was soft smiles and kisses, love was cuddles and whipping away tears. Love was messy and beautiful all at once. Love was finding that one person who sometimes you can't stand but always come back to because you know that life would be incomplete without them. Alec just knew that he and Raj would never have that.

Alec let out a loud sigh and started to think about the person who came to mind when he described love, Magnus. On an impulse Alec grabbed his phone and texted Magnus a simple good night. He wanted Magnus to know that he was thinking about him, that he, Magnus Bane, was the last person on Alec's mind before he went to sleep. Alec closed his eyes hoping that because of his text that he would be that last thought occupying Magnus' mind before he went to sleep.

The next morning Alec woke up to the light streaming from between the blinds. Alec had to head back to New York again but his flight wasn't until the night and Alec had the misfortune of being an early bird. Alec grabbed his phone and looked at a text message that he got during the night time. It was from Raj.

From Raj

Hey Alec, I know your flight leaves in the night, so do you want to get breakfast.

Delivered at 10:34pm

Alec thought about going out to breakfast with Raj, but decided that he could not bring himself to have another date with awkward forced conversation. So, he took the liberty to text Magnus, since he wasn't able to catch up with him the day before, Alec figured that they might as well go to breakfast together. Alec knew it was a shot in the dark that Magnus would be wake at Eight in the morning but he could at least try. So, he sent the text and went to take a shower to start getting ready for a long day of travel.

When Alec got out of the shower he looked at his phone and to his surprise Magnus actually was awake.

From Mags:

GOOD MORNING DARLING! I woke up early to pack because you know how I always unpack everything and leave packing it all up again until the last minute. This time I decided to be productive and actually pack early. I would love to eat breakfast with you Darling. After all that packing I worked up quite the appetite, would you be up for Greek food?

Delivered at 9:00am

Alec smiled at the text and replied that he would love some Greek food. Alec had yet to try it but Magnus always knew what he would like even before he did. Alec remembered that he had yet to text Raj back. Alec texted Raj to let him know that he was hanging out with Magnus that morning and that they would have to get together some other time. Alec didn't feel like hiding from Raj that he was hanging out with Magnus because there was a good chance that they would be captured on picture by Paparazzi and Alec would be caught in a lie. Furthermore, Alec felt there was no need to hide, he and Raj went on one date, they weren't dating, and Magnus was just a friend.

Alec got a text back from Raj immediately asking him to please go to breakfast with him and that Magnus would understand if Alec were to reschedule with him. Alec rolled his eyes and didn't bother to reply to the text. Meanwhile Magnus had texted him the address of the restaurant they were to meet up in. Alec called an _Uber_ and grabbed his room key and wallet on his way out the door.

When Alec opened the restaurant door and went inside. He looked around and immediately spotted Magnus because he really did stand out in the crowd. His outfit was colorful and vibrant much like his personality. His make-up was as equally colorful and bright, Alec also really liked the green highlights that replaced the pink and purple highlights he had in the day before. Alec knew that on travel days Magnus tended to leave his hair naturally without any product, this was not to say it wasn't still styled because it was but just without any product. Alec loved Magnus' hair this way, it was so cute on him. Alec walked briskly over to the table and took a seat across from Magnus. The rest of the morning was spent talking about the past two years and they exchanged laughs all throughout breakfast. When breakfast was done they, both went to Alec's hotel to pick up his luggage and brought it Magnus' hotel. They spent the rest of the day talking and laughing until it got closer to Alec's departure time. The conversation got melancholy as they recalled what they liked most about their time as a couple.

At one point Alec stopped laughing and just looked at Magnus.

"Mags, what went wrong? We were perfect for each other, to me, we still are."

"You know what happened that night Alec…we just gave up on each other."

"No, I don't know what happened because I never got your side of the story. I only have a guess on what actually happened that night."

"You really want to know."

Magnus thought back on the night of their break up and the hours that came before it. As he lost himself in the memory he began to talk.

"That morning I got a call from your father, I know that look, I thought it was odd as well but I went for your sake. I thought maybe he wanted to make a mends. When I got to the restaurant he told me to go to I didn't see him. However, I did see someone I never thought I would see again. Turns out your father tracked down Camille because he thought she could break us apart, and he was right, she wanted me back so it was a win, win for them. Believe me Alexander, I walked out of that restaurant before she could say a single word. She followed me to the house…"

Flashback

"What do you want Camille, and don't say that you want me because we both know that you are incapable of love. So, I ask again what do you want? Why are you here?"

"I want back the necklace you once gave me, I have missed it, plus it has value and I am undergoing a bit of a financial crisis. Mainly though I came to see you. No matter what you believe I know that you love me, you will always love me. We are meant to be together for eternity my love."

Magnus went to go get the necklace and he was about to reply when he heard the sound of keys unlocking the door, Alec was home. Before he knew what happened Camille was shoving him into a wall and kissing him. He tried to get away but she bit his lip rather harshly. When she did eventually let go she grabbed her necklace from Magnus' frozen hand and gave his cheek a kiss before giving Alec a smirk as she walked passed a frozen Alec on her way out.

"Bye my love, you'll have to invite me over again."

"Alexander… it's not what it looked like."

"Oh, I think it's exactly what it looked like. You always said Camille was special and that you would always find yourself in her trap. God, I actually believed I was special, that if it came down to me and Camille that you would chose me."

"Alex…"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Alec, I do love you, I would choose you over her. She is evil this is what she wants, she…"

"I didn't see you pushing her off, I should have expected this from a guy who..."

"Who what Alec? Huh, say it. A guy who what?"

"Who is willing to sleep with anyone who gives him the slightest affection because he is that desperate."

"You knew how many people I was with from the beginning. So why are you throwing it in my face now?"

"Because! When it was just a number it was okay, but I'm tired of always running into someone you were involved with every time we take a God Dam Step Out The Apartment! Not to mention you just cheated on me, you brought her to our home, you kissed her in the same place where you promised you loved me."

"Just let me talk. I know I have a lot of past lovers, but you don't always have to be jealous. I'm sick of you not trusting me, I love you, and I don't know how else to prove it. I'm tired of your insecurity and whining every time we meet someone from my past and like you mentioned it happens quite often."

"Well, maybe I'm tired of you in general. I mean you said it yourself people always leave you because you are too much to handle. No one wants you for too long, I mean your own mother killed herself because she couldn't stand you! Not to mention your father…"

Alec was not able to finish his sentence because Magnus slapped him across the face, and he was shocked.

"If your so tired of me then I'll leave. So, you won't have to handle me, if you are so unhappy by my side then I'll leave. I will leave you alone forever. I told you that because I trusted you and you just threw it in my face. It took me years to accept that my mother's death was not my fault, and you just threw that in my face. I don't want to ever see you again Alec, have a nice life."

Magnus gabbed his wallet and keys and ran out the door tears streaming down his face. He got in his car and left. Once Alec cooled down he realized what he had said and immediately felt guilty. Alec waited all night for Magnus to come home but he never did and he never would. The next day when Alec came back from class he found that Magnus' stuff was no longer there. He realized that he had lost Magnus forever, there would be no make-up after this fight. Simply it was the end of them as a couple.

End of flashback

There was a silence as Magnus finished telling his side of the story. Alec couldn't believe that his parents would do that to him. That they would destroy his happiness, well, yes he could, but they went too far this time. Alec wished he could blame his father or Camille but untimely he was the one who hurt Magnus the most. Alec always regretted bring up Magnus' mother because he knew that it took a lot of trust in Alec for Magnus to tell him about her. He remembered how he had seen Magnus break down for the first time the night he told Alec about his past. He knew that he brought up horrible memories by saying such an insensitive comment. Even if Alec was beyond hurt and angry he never had the right to say that to Magnus, more so now that he knows that Magnus really didn't cheat on him.

"Magnus, I'm so sorry. I should have trusted you, I should have listened to you. I promised once that I would never hurt you like the others did, but I broke that promise and I am so incredibly sorry for that."

"Darling, I shouldn't have left like that. I should have talked to you. I shouldn't have let Camille into our home. Can we try again Alexander, I miss you? I'm still in love with you."

Alec couldn't describe how much he missed Magnus calling him Alexander. Instead of answering he kissed Magnus again and again putting in all the love he could muster into that kiss. That night Magnus dropped Alec off at the airport since his flight was the next morning. Alec slept on the plane with the thought of a promise of a second chance and the happiness that second chance would bring him. Alec was so thankful that Magnus accidentally accepted the invitation to VidCon this year.


End file.
